


披风【ABO】

by Elsie_L



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源于Rebirth老爷站在坐地上的二桶前面那张的脑洞，老爷A，二桶B变O，其实就是个前戏有点长的pwp……<br/>*信息素水平高的Α可以对比自己水平低的A和任意水平的O产生压制，所有信息素对B无效。</p>
            </blockquote>





	披风【ABO】

杰森是一个Beta.  
这没什么不好，对于一个混迹街头的孩子来说，身为Beta无疑是最方便的——不像Alpha和Omega，走到哪里都是活生生的气味靶子。这意味着他可以偷偷溜进任何地方不被发现，而且不会闻到Omega的气味就控制不住自己的老二或者被哪一个Alpha的信息素压得站不起来。  
所以当蝙蝠侠高大的身影站在他面前时，杰森还能跟他打上两招。  
布鲁斯是一个高水平的Alpha，很多时候他甚至不用动手，只靠信息素的压迫就能让罪犯动弹不得。杰森对布鲁斯的这种能力半是敬畏半是好奇，他曾经努力地嗅过布鲁斯，但是除了皮革和露水的气味什么都闻不到。也许——杰森自己都不想承认的，他在内心深处小小地嫉妒过布鲁斯，甚至那些罪犯，因为他们能闻到的一切在他的脑海里只有空白。  
但这一切在他从拉萨路池里爬起来之后都改变了。  
塔利亚把他领回住所的路上他几乎被各种各样硬塞进鼻腔的气味弄昏过去，Alpha的，Omega的，充满攻击性的，温和的……  
杰森一度以为自己变成了一个Alpha或者Omega。  
“不,”塔利亚告诉他，“你闻起来什么味道都没有。也许这是拉撒路池所带来的副作用？”  
杰森也是这么认为的，虽然能闻到，他对任何信息素却都毫无感觉。这种想法持续了几个月，直到他回到蝙蝠侠的活动范围之内并且在大庭广众之下用枪对准了一个人的脑袋。  
看见蝙蝠镖的一霎那杰森就知道事情开始向不太妙的方向发展了。爆鸣声过后，他颇为狼狈地翻身坐起，意料之中地看见了蝙蝠侠伫立在身前的高大身影。夜风在黑暗骑士身后猎猎作响，披风如巨大的恶魔翅膀一般张开，与此同时，一股比他闻过的所有Alpha都要强大的信息素扑面而来，冷冽如刀锋，却又带着些许晨露和青草的气味。  
“咔嚓”  
杰森发誓他听见微小的声音从体内传出，仿佛一根筋绷的弦突然断裂，奇异的感觉从鼻腔蔓延至整个身体，那一刻起，他的大脑运转就…出现了某种错误。  
多亏了肌肉的本能反应，他跳了起来而不是继续傻坐在地上。手指扣上了扳机，心脏狂跳着，杰森从未感觉面罩里的空气这么湿热。他向布鲁斯挥出一拳，因为头晕而力气稍小了些——这是个彻头彻尾的错误，因为下一秒布鲁斯的手臂紧紧箍住了他的身体。Alpha因剧烈运动而更加浓郁的信息素从他毫无防护的裸露手腕浸入血液，肆无忌惮地侵占着每一个细胞，神秘的本能突然浮现在脑海中，像一柄大锤重击在他的神经上，将所有他能想到的反抗招式全砸了个稀巴烂。有那么一秒杰森几乎想要放弃抵抗，听从那个吵闹不休的声音让自己融化在这双手臂中——  
“滋啦！”  
幸好他在胸甲里安了电击枪。  
几分钟后坐在酒吧里平复着喘息的杰森这么想着。他点了一杯酒，希望酒精能稍微麻痹一下他抽痛的神经，脑海里却不可抑制回想起那双有力的手臂紧紧环绕住他身体的感觉，还有那种气味……  
让他想起少年时那些奔走追逐的夜晚和疲倦而温暖的黎明。  
实在是…太诡异了。

而在安全屋里遇见蝙蝠侠并不能让这种情况有任何的改善，整个屋子——整个屋子里都充满了布鲁斯压迫性的信息素。杰森的双腿从进门的一刻起就开始发软，无孔不入的信息素从他的鼻子，嘴巴，眼睛，甚至皮肤的毛孔钻入身体，汇聚成一股浓稠的浆液，最终进入他的大脑并堵塞了所有杰森还能动用的思维。他听见自己的声音，感到嘴巴还在开合，但是他已经完全无法理解，也不想去理解自己究竟在说些什么。仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长的时间，布鲁斯终于转过身向门外走去。

屋门合上的一刹那，杰森直接瘫软在了地上。他无法抑制地喘息着，整个人都在颤抖，液体从某个地方缓缓流出，一股浓郁而甜腻的气味在屋子里升腾而起。  
现在连白痴都知道这是Omega在发情了，然而意识到这个对杰森来说毫无帮助。布鲁斯残留在屋内的信息素让他丝毫动弹不得，更别提正常地走出屋门去买抑制剂，而且由于事先没有准备任何防护措施，他现在的气味恐怕隔着几个街区都能闻到。  
等等，几个街区……  
“嘭”屋门被大力撞开，而这声音成了杰森大脑最后残留的清醒记忆。

 

空气中骤然炸开的Omega气味硬生生拽住了布鲁斯的脚步。蝙蝠侠射出钩索以最快速度循着气味传来的方向而去，高水平的Omega，而且是在毫无防护措施的场地发情，假如晚到一点，后果可能不堪设想……  
身为高水平Alpha的这件事一度相当困扰布鲁斯，这意味着他对Omega的气味极其敏感，而且经常不可避免地产生生理反应。为了克服这几乎不可能改变的本能布鲁斯付诸了相当艰辛的努力，那几年中他几乎将自己泡在了Omega信息素里。  
最终他成功了，代价便是他对任何Omega都不会再起生理反应。  
但是现在——气味的指向越来越靠近他刚刚离开的地方，布鲁斯有些心慌，腺体传来轻轻的刺痛，那种久违的冲动再一次在神经中不安分地跳跃起来。  
火药，烟草，和雏菊的清香。信息素粘稠得似乎下一秒就要凝成实质沿着屋门滴落下来，布鲁斯几乎是蛮力撞了进去，接着看见了杰森倒在地上的身影。  
“Jason？”  
布鲁斯小心翼翼地托起养子瘫软的身体，杰森的绿眼睛茫然地大睁着，身体因为剧烈的喘息而轻轻抽搐，股间的液体不受控制地流下，洇湿了制服。Omega因为Alpha的触碰和靠近而呜咽出声，杰森攥住了布鲁斯垂落在他身侧的披风，鼻尖贪恋地嗅闻着，条件反射地大口吞咽着空气中弥漫的信息素。  
Omega？  
布鲁斯不记得罗宾曾表现出任何一点Omega的特征，就连杰森的死亡证明上标记的性别也是Beta。那就是…拉撒路池的池水，看来也只有这一个解释了。布鲁斯掏出随身携带的抑制剂打进杰森的手腕。  
“Ssh…很快就没事了，Jason。”  
药剂如同冰块融进沸腾的血液里，这对初次发情的Omega来说不是什么美好的体验，杰森不明白眼前这个Alpha为什么不标记他而是给他打抑制剂，他不满地呜咽着，抓扯着身边一切能够到的东西，甚至一口咬在试图安抚他的布鲁斯胳膊上。  
锋利的尖刺割伤了杰森的嘴唇，几滴血流了出来，杰森伸出舌头舔了舔，因为嘴里的铁锈味而皱起眉，颇有些委屈地看着布鲁斯。  
血腥味挥发在空气中，很快融化在了Omega源源不断散发的信息素里。  
几乎在同时布鲁斯就感受到了几股突然升起的Alpha信息素，原本哭笑不得的神情猛然一凝。  
坏了。

 

受伤的Omega会激发出Alpha强大的占有欲，尤其是未标记的那种，杰森现在的信息素无疑在昭告着“我毫无还手之力快来标记我吧”。  
布鲁斯将自己的信息素完全释放开来，以一种宣誓主权的姿态占据了这间屋子的每个角落，接着用力将杰森拉入怀中，脱下披风围在对方身上。  
“抱歉…这是能让你避开他们的唯一办法。乖乖呆在这儿。”布鲁斯已经听见了门外传来的脚步声，他起身向后退去，杰森却突然勾住他的脖子，给他嘴角印下了一个轻吻。  
这是Omega在鼓励他的Alpha。  
“我不是你的Alpha，Jason……”布鲁斯感到自己的欲望因为这短暂的接触而抬起头来，一部分的他在体内叫嚣着去亲吻杰森，另一部分的他则冷静地把脖子上的手臂拿下来，后退着离开这间屋子。

“Batman？！”  
为首的男人先是一惊，接着露出凶狠的表情。  
“就算你是蝙蝠侠，这个Omega也还没被标记，我们也有竞争权！”

“离开这里。”

黑暗骑士站在原地没有动，信息素如同狂卷的波涛拍向几个嘴里流着涎水的Alpha。几人显然有些吃不消，额头上很快流下冷汗，不知谁喊了一句：  
“一起上，先打倒他！”  
信息素使Alpha变得强大，信息素也使他们更加容易被冲昏头脑。

 

不得不承认，敢于到这个地方来的人，还是有两下刷子的——布鲁斯跟最后一个Alpha绞扭在一块，对方正试图勒住他的脖子。  
“砰！”  
布鲁斯猛一发力将身后的Alpha撞晕在墙上，接着抬头看去。杰森扶着门框上勉强站立着，手里拿着一把枪，他离他不远处躺着一个明显刚刚被麻醉弹击中了的Alpha。  
小腿传来一阵轻微的刺痒，布鲁斯低下头，一管针剂挂在腿上，尖锐的针头刺穿制服扎进了皮肤。 他取下那个小针管闻了闻，面色立即难看起来。  
催情剂。能使Alpha丧失理智的催情剂。  
他身上唯一的一支Alpha抑制剂打在了早些时候街头的小混混身上。  
蛰伏了十几年的兽性汹涌而出，摧枯拉朽地席卷着蝙蝠侠以绝对理智构筑的大脑，布鲁斯离开的脚步变得越来越艰难，被欲望的浪潮淹没之前，他从嗓子里发出变了调的嘶吼：  
“杰森，麻醉我——”

“扑”  
麻醉弹打在地上，发出一声闷响。

 

太晚了。  
将杰森狠狠扑倒在地上只用了布鲁斯三秒钟时间，比刚才还要凶猛一倍的信息素喷薄而出，披风摊开在地上，杰森的后脑下垫着皮革手套，那双蓝眼睛正凝视着他，带着毫不掩饰的欲望以及最后一丝尚存的挣扎。  
原本因为抑制剂而渐渐消失的液体再次沾湿了后穴，气味在空中碰撞，如同刀锋抵上了枪口，晨露打湿了花瓣。他的眼神开始涣散，不由自主地伸出手，指尖触碰着男人的脸颊。

“Take me.”他说。

 

两人的嘴唇猛然撞在一起，布鲁斯的舌头在杰森的口腔里毫无章法地翻搅着，粗粝的舌尖狠狠摩擦过口腔上壁。杰森条件反射地吞咽着Alpha送入他口中的唾液，因为无法呼吸而发出含混不清的哀鸣，扭动着脑袋试图在布鲁斯的蛮不讲理的攻势下找到可以喘息的空隙。  
这激怒了布鲁斯。他扼住了杰森的咽喉，以窒息惩罚不听话的Omega。杰森努力掰扯着布鲁斯的手指，却丝毫撼动不了那钢铁一般坚硬的束缚。脸颊因为窒息而蔓上不正常的红晕，气急的杰森用力咬住布鲁斯的嘴唇来回晃动着脑袋，鲜血从伤口流出，滴落在杰森的脖颈上。  
布鲁斯忽然松了手，眯起双眼看着那几滴血，接着将目光上移到杰森嘴唇的伤口上。  
“唔…！”割伤被撕裂的感觉令杰森忍不住痛哼出声，血液被吮吸却带来一种异样的快感。原本半勃的欲望彻底直立起来，杰森抬起腿恳切地小幅度磨蹭着布鲁斯的腰。  
布鲁斯嘴上动作不停，双手用力，手套上的暗器直接报废了杰森的制服。黑色的皮革被丢在一旁，布鲁斯手掌抚上青年线条流畅的躯体，肌肉在带着粗茧的掌下战栗，胸前的鲜红因为触碰而敏感地挺立起来。手指沿着腰线溜进臀缝，毫不留情地戳进早已湿透的后穴，肠壁的肌肉立刻向内收缩蠕动，紧紧包围住进入的手指，但这丝毫不能满足Omega对于Alpha阴茎的渴望。  
杰森恳切地呜咽，双手拉扯着布鲁斯的腰带，手指却因为无力而在搭扣上不断打滑。布鲁斯将肠道内的手指卷曲起来，看着杰森急切而委屈的表情，喉咙里发出介于充满欲望的低吼和闷笑之间的声音。  
杰森抬起脸，嘴角挂着混合着淡红色的银丝，被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇半张，因为后穴中手指的动作而小声哽咽着。  
“呜…给，给我……”

 

粗壮而硬挺的阴茎立刻挣脱了衣物的束缚，布鲁斯握住杰森的大腿，力道之大几乎可以肯定第二天那上面会留下淤青的指印——可是没人在乎这个。杰森的双腿紧紧缠住布鲁斯的腰，在那根粗大的阴茎整个没入身体的时候毫无遮拦地尖叫出声，手指在布鲁斯的后背上抓挠出几道红痕。布鲁斯凶狠地向内挺动着腰，大幅度地抽插，阴茎的每一下进出都刮蹭挤压着嫩红色的肠肉，带出一片淫靡的水声。透明的肠液从两人的交合出流下来滴落在地面上，穴口的嫩肉因为阴茎的动作而向外翻卷，恋恋不舍地攀附着向外退出的柱身，又随着下一次进入而向内收拢。

“唔…哈，哈啊…嗯！”

布鲁斯直起身，将杰森的后背抵在了墙上，重力让杰森被牢牢地钉在阴茎上，性器前所未有地深入，一瞬间杰森几乎以为自己要被整个贯穿。臀部被有力的手掌整个抬起又落下，在地心引力的作用下每一次都没入最深处，几次下来杰森就经受不住地哭叫着射了出来，白浊的液体喷洒在布鲁斯胸前的蝙蝠标志上。布鲁斯亲了亲杰森的脸庞，手指揉捏着臀肉，再次将杰森抬起，然后松开了手——

“呜啊！！”  
阴茎再次狠狠贯穿身体，顺利地顶入了射精过后因为暂时放松而打开的第二道穴口，性器进一步涨大，一个结开始迅速形成。  
“呜…门，关门……”流动的空气让Omega本能地感到不安全，杰森双手无力地搭在布鲁斯的肩上，断断续续地小声要求。布鲁斯抬腿踹上了门——这个动作让杰森呻吟了一声，接着保持着这个姿势向屋内的床走去。  
第二圈穴口更加敏感，结的一个轻微摆动都能让杰森哭喊出声，更不用说走路的颠簸。刚刚疲软下去的阴茎又颤巍巍地挺立了起来，眼前闪过一阵阵白光，杰森被灭顶的快感冲击着，毫无羞耻之心地大声呻吟，泪水从那双雾气弥漫的绿眼睛止不住地流下，两人接触到床铺的那一刻几乎同时射了出来。  
布鲁斯张嘴咬住杰森的脖颈，将唾液注入腺体，与此同时，下身一波波喷射的精液正致力于塞满杰森的肚子。  
Alpha成结后的射精会持续几个小时，杰森半闭着眼睛，任由布鲁斯轻轻舔去着自己脸上的泪水，在身体上留下一个又一个亲吻的印记。  
“好涨……”他半闭着眼睛抱怨地呢喃着，在Alpha温柔的触碰下坠入高潮过后无梦的酣眠。

 

 

“噗———！”  
迪克嘴里的牛奶全喷在了手机屏幕上。  
“这是布鲁斯和小翅膀？！”  
照片里的男人带着面罩，上半身穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，将一个青年顶在墙上狠狠操干着，两人结合处流下的液体都能看得清清楚楚。青年的脸被男人挡住了大半，只露出一双泪意迷蒙的绿眼睛。但是从那熟悉的体型和身上交错纵横的伤疤来看，那无疑就是杰森。  
提姆被康纳紧紧圈在怀里坐在沙发上，一脸无奈地点了点头的同时为他的手机默哀了几秒。   
“格雷森，德雷克，你俩到底在看什么！”屡次试图抢手机均未果的达米安正第n次试图夺走迪克身上的手机，而迪克正在大宅里上蹿下跳地躲闪着。笑话，这东西要是让达米安看到那还得了。然而这次一向灵活的迪基鸟却不小心被绊了一下，眼看着手机就要落到达米安手里——  
“康纳帮个忙！”  
“嗖”一道黑影闪过，手机跟沙发上的两个人一起消失了踪影。

 

不过这东西反正也瞒不了达米安多久就是了。晚饭时间布鲁斯带着杰森回来的时候，达米安以一种微妙的表情看了看布鲁斯，又看了看杰森。  
提姆皱了皱鼻子。  
“天哪你俩闻起来简直就像两个超大型混合熏香。”  
“等等，你标记了小翅膀？！”  
“…恩。”  
迪克感到自己受到了伤害，说好的跟他一起愉快地做Beta呢？怎么一转眼就成了Omega？  
“啧。”达米安打量着安安静静吃饭的杰森，再想想那张照片，真是意料不到啊…平常烦死人的陶德居然会那样——  
“小D.”迪克严肃地拍着达米安的肩膀，“你将来一定会分化成Beta的对不对，你一定不忍心家里只有我一个Beta的对不对。”  
“Tt. 把你的手从我身上拿下去，格雷森，我一定会分化成Alpha的。”  
全程一言不发的杰森吃完饭就乖乖上楼回屋了，当然，回的是布鲁斯的卧室。

 

布鲁斯轻轻地舔咬着杰森的耳垂，青年温驯地窝在他怀里，发出满足的低哼声。  
“还想做？”布鲁斯揉了揉杰森脑袋上有些凌乱的头发，那股雏菊的甜味又开始在空气里弥漫了。  
“恩。”  
青年翻过身骑在男人身上，绿眸湿漉漉地望着布鲁斯，几乎任性地蛮力扯开睡衣，几颗纽扣可怜兮兮地掉在地上。  
显然，杰森还不清醒，毕竟Omega的发情期要持续好几天呢。


End file.
